


Close

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race's night takes a turn for the...better?





	Close

The guys had said it was just a night of bar hopping. They had a comprehensive list detailed right down to the prices and Race was egged on with little protest. However, no one had mentioned that one of the bars happened to be more than just that and Race shifted in his seat, ready to bolt by the second. Yet,when he tried to move, someone pushed him back and his nerves were on edge as a sultry beat began to play.

He rubbed his temple, hoping the situation would be over soon enough, but he couldn’t help glance at the stage when cheers and claps engulfed the room. In the spotlight, there was a dancer, topless, in leather pants being held up by suspenders of the same caliber. Race’s mouth went dry and he held a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened a bit. 

The dancer grinned out at the crowd as he began his dance, thrusting against the metal pole, body twisting in fluid complexity. Race was captivated to say the least, his eyes refusing to tear themselves away from the dancer. 

“Still upset about coming here?” Jack nudged Race in the ribs and Race swatted his hand away. 

“Fuck off, Kelly.”

Before a brawl could start between him and Jack, the crowd brought Race’s attention back to the front and he froze when the dancer came off the stage. He danced around the guests, extra focus on certain characters, but the moment his eyes landed on Race, something fierce grew within. Race held onto his seat, his brain seeing nothing but the dancer as he shifted over Race, beginning a lap dance that was much too slow and sensual. When his gaze met Race’s, it was as if Race was prey and he shrinked a little as the dancer licked his lips. 

“How about giving him some extra time?” Crutchie waved a wad of cash in the dancer’s face and the dancer took it with practiced ease. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” the dancer winked at Crutchie before bringing his focus back to Race. “Name’s Spot if you’re looking for something to moan.”

Race’s mouth dropped open then and the room cheered as the dancer, now Spot, got off Race, pulling him to his feet and leading him to another area Race hadn’t even noticed. The hallway was getting longer by the second, the red lighting sending Race’s mind into a frenzy as he let Spot lead him into a room. 

“How about your name, sugar?” Spot teased, playing with the collar of Race’s shirt. 

“Uh, um, Race.”

Spot’s smile made Race feel warm and he coughed to cover his embarrassment. 

“Race, that’s cute,” Spot started to undo the buttons of Race’s shirt, but Race was quick to stop him. 

“I’m not any good at this,” Race admitted, noticing how nice Spot’s hands felt. “I don’t have sex that much.”

Spot’s smile turned soft and he tilted his head a little. “Just follow my lead. Anytime you want to stop, just tell me.”

A heavy breath left Race, his hands shaking ever so slightly as Spot leaned in to kiss his cheek. Race’s knees began to buckle, but he held himself up as Spot’s lips trailed down his jaw, grazing his neck. 

“You’re so pretty,” Spot mumbled into Race’s skin and Race swallowed, breath hitching a little as Spot nibbled underneath his ear.

“Thank...thank you,” Race stuttered out, hands moving from Spot’s in favor of grabbing onto his suspenders. 

Spot laughed a little, his fingers focusing back on Race’s buttons. He moved his shoulders and Race took that as a sign to pull down the suspenders the rest of the way. Taking a moment from Race’s shirt, Spot shimmied the suspenders off of him, then sliding Race’s shirt from his shoulders. The room was caving in and all Race cared about was Spot in front of him. They didn’t even know each other and yet Race trusted him with all his secrets. Spot wouldn’t hurt him in any way and Race tore off his shirt, his breaths already turning quick and shallow. 

Spot’s eyebrows raised at this but he followed Race’s lead, working at his pants as he stepped back towards the bed. Race followed with ardent interest, his heart thrumming in his chest as Spot rid himself of all clothing. He laid down on the bed, eyes on Race as if offering himself and Race fumbled with the rest of his clothes before climbing on top of Spot. Spot hummed a little, his hand raking through Race’s hair as they soaked in the sight of each other. Race was amazed his arms were holding out, the whole bed seeming to shake with his body. 

“There’s supplies on the table,” Spot pointed behind Race and Race rushed over to grab a condom and lube. 

He almost dropped both onto Spot in his nervousness, but Spot took them from his hands, guiding Race to the next part. Spot rolled the condom over Race’s cock, giving a few generous pumps and Race bit down on his lip, fighting back his groans. 

“No need to be shy,” Spot reassured. “It’s just you and me.”

It was all the encouragement Race needed and he let out a few lewd moans as Spot rubbed his cock some more. Then, Spot took his hands back, coating one generously with lube before he reached down between his legs, breath hitching as he stretched himself. Race was in awe of the sight before him and he mimicked what Spot had done before, stroking Spot to help him through the pain. As Spot eased another finger in, Race leaned down, kissing and licking at Spot’s chest. Spot rose a little to meet Race, soft gasps leaving him as Race sucked and grazed his nipples. 

“Just like that,” Spot moaned, his whole body arching up to press against Race’s.

Skin ground against skin and Race was convinced he’d be coming in seconds. Of course, Spot acted quickly, wrapping his legs around Race’s waist. 

“Race, fuck me,” Spot commanded and Race wasn’t sure he was existing anymore. 

Yet, he could feel himself moving, could see Spot’s mixed expression of pain and pleasure and he moaned when he was fully seated inside Spot. 

“God, god,” Spot repeated, wrapping his arms around Race’s shoulders and gripping tightly. 

Spot’s words became incoherent as Race moved, the two falling to moans as they sped up, moving with and against each other. The soft gentle sex turned into rough fucking in no time, the bed rocking with them as their noises filled the room. Throwing his head back, Spot practically yelled Race’s name, his back arching off the bed as his release spilled over his stomach. Race could hardly breathe and he slammed into Spot, his own orgasm following as their cries mixed together. 

Their panting filled the space around them and Race slowly pulled out, apologizing as Spot winced a little. 

“I’m used to it,” Spot sighed, wiping his hair away from his forehead. With a small smile, he cupped Race’s face, thumb stroking his cheek. 

Race returned the smile, but there was a twinge of sadness filling his heart. As wonderful as this was, it was a one time thing and he’d be forgotten by the next night. 

“You’ll come see me again?” Spot asked, dragging Race from his thoughts. 

Race pursed his lips, unsure of how to reply. He certainly couldn’t afford Spot more than this one session and he didn’t want to Spot to think he was just using him. Spot was so inviting that with each passing moment Race didn’t know if it would be possible for him to stay away. 

“Don’t worry about money. I’ll give you a special,” Spot grinned, fingers trailing along Race’s face. 

“Well, you got me there,” Race shrugged.

Spot laughed, taking Race’s face in both his hands. “God, you are something.”

Race blushed, ducking his head but unable to stop his smile. It may have started as a one night stand, a paid favor and Race couldn’t say for sure what the future held. Instead, he put his confidence in something else. With the way Spot gazed at him, Race knew at the very least they were going to be much more than strangers in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very Holiday-ish but Whatever


End file.
